Pillow Talk
by whump-2-go
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots. Mostly Cath and Steve talking about *important* stuff, but other team members will also make an appearance. Some will have whump, some will just be silly and sweet. We hope you will enjoy them.
1. Aftermath

_**Pillow Talk, Chapter 1: Aftermath  
**_

_**A short addendum to our story, Ho'olilo**_

_**by Cokie**_

_**~~~H50~~~**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _After Sam and I wrote Ho'olilo, we got some very nice reviews from readers. One in particular was from Catarina who mentioned that she thought Steve and Catherine must have had several 'pillow talks' over things such as leaving the Navy._

_It hit me that "Pillow Talk" would be a great title for a series of short stories. Just little tidbits that really don't fit anywhere else. There's not a lot of plot, but I hope you enjoy these. We have a few already written, but they may be posted at random times._

_If there is a title you would like to see… drop us a note! … Cokie_

_**Author's Notes:** You know Cokie was gracious enough to let me contribute to this series. Really she is a master at this kind of story writing. She cranks them out like you wouldn't believe it. :-) Some of these stories will have whump in them, more or less serious, some of them are just some silly random thoughts. But as Cokie said, I hope you will enjoy them. … Sam _

**_p.s... And all of the others are longer than this one... promise! Cokie_**

**_~~~H50~~~_**

Steve rinsed his mouth and dropped his toothbrush into the cup on the sink. He tossed the white towel back on the rack and entered the bedroom to find Catherine already in bed, flipping through a magazine.

He sat on the bed and took the magazine, tossing it on the floor.

"Hey!" she yelped and looked up at the grin on his face.

"You were just flipping through the pages, not reading it," he told her. "You didn't look too interested." He pushed back the sheet and crawled into bed beside her. "You can read it tomorrow."

She scooted closer and laid her hand on his bare chest. "Did you have something planned other than reading?" she asked, leaning down to kiss his shoulder.

"Hmm…" He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his palm. "Possibly," he grinned. "So, you had a busy day, didn't you?"

Catherine mimicked his pose, turning to face him. "It was good. I'm so glad I went to meet Mrs. Marx. She is a nice person and I think we kind of clicked. She's worried about her husband but knows that he will finally get the help he needs."

"And I'm sure the boys devoured the cookies," Steve added.

"They did. Aren't you glad I saved you a couple?"

"Absolutely. That was very thoughtful of you," he told her, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Doing something for someone else feels good," she said. "And it got me out of my funk for today."

"Things will begin to come together soon," Steve promised. "It just takes some time. And patience."

"I know. My job is out there… I just have to wait to find it. And speaking of time…"

"Yeah?"

"It's wasting," she told him with a wicked grin. She pushed his shoulder, rolling with him when he fell back on the bed. "And we shouldn't waste any more."

His smile said everything. No more words were needed.


	2. Boys Talk, Too

**A/N:** Day 2 of Pillow Talk equals story 2 of Pillow Talk! We really hope you will enjoy these little stories… but don't start to think you'll get one _**every**_ day. Sorry, that just won't happen!

I know you will enjoy Sam's tale! ...Cokie

Well, we have warned you that a few of these were already written. So, here is another one. And as promised it is longer. ;-) ...Sam

* * *

**Boys Talk, Too  
**_**by Sam **_

"Will you just stop that?"

"What?" Steve threw an irritated glance at his partner, almost laughing at the ridiculous inflatable neck pillow Danny had on.

"That!" Danny said and waved his hand at Steve's sitting form.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Steve asked and again wiggled in his seat to get comfortable. But the 'comfortable' part of this stake out flew out the window about two hours ago.

"Could you maybe sit still for just one minute?" Danny asked his partner and threw his pillow onto the back seat. "You're driving me nuts," he added under his breath.

"I can sit still," Steve said and willed himself not to move again. His six had gone numb and his leg with the big bruise on the thigh hurt like a bitch. Sitting in a car for almost four hours now was not helping one bit.

"Ah, jeez, Steve, stop it. Stop fidgeting," Danny called out, exasperated.

Steve wondered what had his partner so on edge. It couldn't really be his subtle movements.

"What's gotten into you, Danno?"

"Nothing... just stop moving."

"Am I allowed to breathe?"

"Shallow breaths," Danny answered and had to laugh. "Sorry. But seriously, didn't you ever have to be still when on a SEAL mission or something?"

"I can be perfectly still for hours if need be," Steve said and remembered a few times he couldn't have moved or would have been dead. "But here is really no need," Steve further explained.

"Ah, I guess driving your partner nuts doesn't count as 'need' then."

"Will you tell me anytime soon what's bugging you, or do you want to play this stupid game a little longer?" Steve asked and purposely wiggled in his seat and rubbed his hurting right leg.

"You okay?" Danny asked in sudden concern, just now remembering that his partner had been kicked by a horse that afternoon.

"I'm fine," Steve said and glared at his friend. "Tell me what's going on. Is it Gracie? Is she okay?"

"Grace is fine," Danny hurried to say.

"Then what's the matter?"

H50 - H50 - H50

"You think we should tell them that their com-link is still open?" Kono asked with a smirk.

"Nah." Catherine grinned back.

"This could get a bit embarrassing," Kono reminded Cath.

"Steve won't reveal any stupid stuff," Cath told her friend and used air quotes for the stupid stuff.

"They are men."

"Well, that's a good point."

Both women laughed at their own joke, or maybe at the two men who were still bickering away.

"We could turn off the sound," Kono suggested.

"We could," Catherine said and shook her head still smiling.

"You do know that we'll be dead meat if they ever find out we listened in on their conversation, don't you?" Kono told Cath now with a serious frown. She did value her life after all.

"We can't turn off the sound; what if they need to tell us something?"

"Hmm."

Both women shrugged their shoulders and leaned forward a little so they could hear what the boys were now talking about.

H50 - H50 - H50

"Steve, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course," Steve wondered why his best friend even had to ask.

"You and Catherine."

Steve sat up a bit straighter and hoped this wasn't going into the bedroom area, that was something he was not going to discuss with Danny, best friend or not. "Danny, we are not going to talk-"

"Whoa, of course not, you Moron. I have to work with her. I couldn't look her in the eyes if I knew-"

"I've never ever discussed _**that**_with anyone… I respect her too much to do that," Steve said.

"You mean _**love**_ her way too much," Danny said with a grin.

"That too," Steve said honestly. Then grinned, adding, "And she could kill me in my sleep and no one would ever find my body."

"That's a pretty good reason." Danny grinned back.

"Yeah. So what about Cath and me?"

"You've known her for a long time, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know right away that she was the one?" Danny asked and looked at his friend. In his mind there was no doubt that his best friend and Cath were a perfect match.

"Pretty much, yeah. Why?"

"After... I mean... were you with other women?"

"Huh?" Steve looked at his friend and wondered not for the first time what the heck was going on with his friend today and where this conversation was leading. He was sure this was just an intro to the real question he wanted answers to.

"After you two did it..."

"After we made love? Had sex the first time? Danny, you can say it. What are you, twelve?"

"Hey, this is Catherine we're talking about, I mean..."

"Danny, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that Cath and I are not only living together, but that we also have sex. So, what's your point?"

"Were you ever with someone else while you were seeing Catherine?"

"No. After that first night it was... I mean I knew... I didn't want to be with anyone else," Steve stammered and didn't know how to explain it. "I was pretty busy and when I had time off I didn't want to be with anyone that wasn't Catherine."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'OH'?"

"I just wondered how you do it?"

"Do what, Danny?" Steve asked and looked through the spy-glass over to the house they had been watching for the last several hours.

"Not fall for any of the crazy women, and men throwing themselves at you," Danny said.

"What? What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Ah, come on, you can't tell me you don't see the looks and outright flirting that is going on? No one can be that oblivious."

"Wait, did you just say men were flirting with me?" Steve asked and turned to look at his friend, who was now smirking. "Who?"

"Why? You interested?"

"No, I'm not interested. Who?" Steve repeated his question.

"Not gonna tell you, but there are a few who are very interested in you, my friend," Danny said and grinned at the uncomfortable look Steve gave him.

"You're just pulling my leg," Steve said and stared out the windshield.

"No, I'm not, but I know that some want to pull at something else," Danny said with a laugh.

"That's not funny, Danny."

"What, you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't have a problem with that. But it's... I mean... did I give them any indication that I was interested?"

"No, not that I know of, but obviously I did," Danny answered.

"What? Are we finally coming to the part that you've wanted to talk about from the beginning?" Steve wanted to know.

"Ehm, maybe," Danny said and smiled a bit sheepishly. He knew that he sometimes had trouble coming to the point. "Bob Myers asked me in the locker room if we were serious or if he could give it a shot?"

"You and who?" Steve obviously hadn't quite caught up yet.

"You, you dofus."

"Me?" Steve almost shrieked. "You and me?" asked to clarify. "As in… you know?"

"Now who can't say the words? But, yeah. Why is that so surprising to you? We spend a lot of time together, we bicker all the time."

"Yeah... but you're my friend. Of course we spend a lot of time together, we're partners," Steve clarified that point. "I like spending time with you, but I don't want to jump your bones. Why do people get that idea?"

"Guess they think we're cute together?" Danny offered with a smirk.

Steve only grunted at that. "Well, if I were interested in men, to be honest, I'm not sure you would be my first choice."

"And why not?"

Steve thought for just a moment. "You're short, you talk way too much, and... you're short," Steve said with a huge grin.

"It took you four years to comment on my height, thank you for waiting so long," Danny told him with a matching grin. "You know, you wouldn't be my first choice either. Just so you know."

"What? I thought I was everyone's dream?"

"Yeah, right, dream on, SuperSEAL."

They both fell silent for a moment until they both spoke at the same time.

"Why not?" "Where you ever with a man?"

"What?" "What?"

Steve looked at his friend and saw the real curiosity in his eyes. This was a very strange conversation they were having, but heck they had talked about stranger things. Besides they had nothing better to do anyway. "You first," he told Danny. "Why wouldn't I be your first choice?"

"Okay. Well, first there is your tendency to get us shot at," Danny started ticking off on his fingers and ignored Steve rolling his eyes. "Then there is your reckless driving. You are a neat freak, also a health nut. We could never live under one roof. I like my house a bit messy, like it's lived in, you know?"

"Our house is lived in. Cath and I leave clothes lying around... on occasion."

"Right." It was now Danny's turn to roll his eyes. "A plus would be you already love my daughter. No man or woman could come into my house who didn't love Gracie," Danny said with conviction.

"You're supposed to tell me why I'm _**not**_ your dream partner," Steve reminded his friend. "Living healthy and keeping the house clean and loving your daughter are all plus points."

"Are not," Danny said and shook his head at his friend. "You're bossy."

"I _**am**_ your boss." Steve grinned.

"Hmpf," Danny grunted his disapproval.

"By the way, what did you tell Myers?" Steve suddenly remembered how this conversation had started.

"I told him we're just casual and he should give it a shot," Danny told his partner grinning.

"What? Why did you do that?"

"You wanted me to tell him we were an item?"

"Yes. I mean, no, I... ah what the heck," Steve said and looked out the windshield again. It was getting on his nerves that nothing was happening and that he was trapped in the car with his chatty partner.

"So?" Danny stared at him.

"So, what?"

"Have you?"

"Have I what?" Steve asked, fully knowing what his partner wanted to know.

"Have you ever done it with a guy?"

"You mean other than taking a look at the older boys under the shower after football practice?" Steve asked with a grin, remembering his older team mates making fun of him unashamedly watching them.

"You looked at your football buddies?" Danny wondered.

"As if you didn't," Steve said, shaking his head at his friend. "Besides some of them were two years older... they looked... different."

"Yeah, I bet," Danny said laughing while imagining a young Steve watching the bigger older boys. "But besides looking..."

"No. I was never interested in that experience," Steve told his friend and hoped this conversation would be over soon. It made him rather uncomfortable. He knew Danny was more open about that, probably because he grew up with a lot of siblings, brothers in particular.

"Not even in the Navy? I mean I guess you were deployed quite a bit and not many opportunities to see your girlfriend, so..."

Now Steve was kind of at the end of his rope, and he wanted this conversation finished. Now. One final sentence had to do. "Danny, there's not a lot of privacy in the Navy, but just because you're jerking off next to your buddy doesn't mean you want him to do it for you. Does that answer your question? And can we _**please**_ change the subject now?"

Danny laughed at the language his normally very polite friend had reverted to. He knew that Steve could curse with the best of them, he was in the Navy after all, but he never did so in public. And he never reverted to 'guy talk', or at least very seldom. "Okay, fine, change of subject. Any preferences?"

"Yeah. Quiet would be nice," Steve told his partner with a glare.

"Fine. I can do that," Danny said.

"As if," Steve muttered under his breath and took the binoculars to his eyes again. "We have movement," he suddenly called out a minute later.

H50 - H50 - H50

Catherine and Kono wiped their tears of laughter off their faces. They had listened to the boys talking and first they awwed at what Steve had said about Cath and then outright laughed at the ongoing conversation. They had been very tempted to cut the sound, but didn't do it.

They debated to tell them that they were still on an open com-link, but that would tell them that the girls had listened to every word. No matter from what side they were looking at it the two women were screwed if Steve and Danny ever found out they had been listening.

"If you ever so much as breathe a word, Kono, your body will never be found."

"Same to you, sista," Kono answered.

The two women fist bumped and turned back to the radio just in time to hear Steve's alarmed words.

"We have movement."

"Steve, Kono here. What do you see, we don't have a visual."

There was a pregnant pause on the radio, and the two women looked in alarm at each other, both mouthing _shit_ at the same time. They hadn't thought about the fact that they shouldn't _**know**_ about the movement if they had no visual. Only way to know about it was if they had heard Steve.

H50 - H50 - H50

Steve looked at Danny, wondering how Kono knew about the movement since they hadn't called it in yet. But he didn't have time to ponder it any longer. They saw a person being dragged out of the house to the car parked on the front lawn.

Four burly guys were in the process of pushing the person into the trunk of a black Sedan. That definitely was enough of a probable cause for the two men to jump out of the car.

Well, one man was jumping out, whereas the other cursed and grabbed his leg that had cramped as soon as he stood up. After spending over four hours in one position the injured muscle screamed its protest of the sudden movement.

Steve held on to the Camaro's door and cursed even more when the pain made his eyes water. He pushed down on it and pulled on the vest he had grabbed from the back seat. Steve looked over at his partner who was already done with his vest.

A moment later Steve was equally clad in protective gear and after closing the driver's door limped around the hood of the car.

"Steve, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just need to walk it off," Steve told his friend. The doctor at the ER earlier had declared the muscle severely bruised but no tears were detected. Which didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell and would only get worse in the next 24 hours.

They both saw Kono and Cath coming down the street. It had only been about half a minute since Steve had called the movement and the four guys were still struggling with the person when the four Five-0's moved as one and entered the grounds of their target.

It didn't even take a minute to arrest all four of them and free their hostage. No shots had been fired, not even a tackle or any kind of 'action' had been needed. As soon as the four had been confronted by the task force they had surrendered their guns and were taken into custody.

Steve leaned against a low wall and had his hand protectively on his painful leg. He pushed away from the wall and limped over to his friends and smiled, thinking that Chin would be really miffed when he learned he had missed all the fun. Chin and Leilani were spending the night with Leilani's sister visiting from the mainland. Steve had insisted that Chin should not cancel. They wouldn't really need him for the surveillance.

"What are you smiling at?" Danny asked him after Steve joined his team.

"Chin will be livid," Steve told them. "He wanted to take them down, after he had done all the background work."

"He'll get over it," Kono piped up. "So, are we done here? I'm starved. Who wants to grab something to eat?"

"Not me, I'm beat," Steve said and leaned on Catherine's shoulder to take a little weight off his leg.

"Are you okay? How's your leg?" Cath asked and looked at Steve.

"I'm good. Sitting in a car listening to Danny for over four hours would do anyone in."

"Hey! I was going to offer lending you a hand, but that offer is now off the table," Danny said in mock anger.

"I don't want your hand, thank you very much. I can do it on my own just fine."

Both Kono and Catherine erupted in peals of laughter at his comment; so much so that they actually had to wipe tears off their cheeks.

Steve and Danny looked in irritation at the two laughing women and then looked at each other, shrugging their confusion. Steve turned to Danny and whispered, "too much time in close quarters." Which elicited another laughing fit.

Danny only shook his head and took his friend's arm off Catherine's shoulder, threw it over his own and helped his limping friend to their car. Leaving behind their obviously crazy female team members.

"Women," he muttered. "I'll never understand 'em."

H50 - H50 - H50


	3. SEALs Don't Pout

_**Pillow Talk**_

"_**SEALs Don't Pout"**_

_**By Cokie**_

_**Chapter 3... does anyone want to read slight whump? **_

_**I decided to post this tonight after a very traumatic day. Sam and I are tag-team writing a story and this afternoon, just as I was ready to save it and send to her... my computer screen went black and everything froze. I finally managed to get it back up and the auto-recovery screen was on. I clicked the file to save it... and lost everything again. I cursed, I cried, I begged for it to work. After an hour and a half I gave up. I am NOT a happy camper tonight. That was 10 pages I have to recreate... and as any writer knows, it is impossible to get back what you wrote the first time. So, barring any further disasters, I pray this sends... :)**_

Catherine walked out of the bathroom in sleep shorts and a tank top, drying her damp hair with a white towel. She glanced up and caught the expression on Steve's face and had to grin.

"How long ago did you perfect that look?" she asked.

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and glared at her. "Huh? What look?"

"The one you're using right now… the 'I-can't-believe-this-really-happened' pout."

He flopped back down on his pillows and grimaced from the sudden movement. "Not pouting. SEALs don't pout."

Cath sat down on the side of the bed. "Really? I beg to differ. That is a definite pout." She touched his lower lip with her finger and then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Come on, it won't be so bad."

"Ya think? I have to show up at a meeting with the governor tomorrow wearing this… this thing." He glared at the clean, white brace surrounding his left leg from mid-thigh to mid-calf. "It's embarrassing as hell."

"OK, Steve, it isn't that bad. The governor will not think less of you because you got injured," Cath told him and smoothed his hair back, happy that it finally was getting a little longer.

"But he will ask how it happened," Steve complained.

"Well, yeah, probably. I mean he is your boss. It would be good if he showed a little concern."

"Do I have to tell him the truth?" he asked in a low voice.

"Come again? You want to lie about how it happened? Steve, come on," she said, not able to keep the grin from her face. "It was an accident. And since several people know about it, I sincerely doubt you can get away with a lie. What would you tell him anyway?"

"That I tackled a suspect."

"Steve. Really?"

He covered his eyes with his arm. "Better than the damn truth," he mumbled.

Catherine got up and took the towel back to the bathroom before sliding into bed beside him. "You know, accidents _**do**_ happen all the time."

"Not like this," Steve muttered, still covering his face. "At least not to me."

"Well, now it did. And you're going to have to deal with it."

He dropped his arm onto the pillow behind his head. "I should've been more aware. Should have seen it coming."

"Steve, you were watching Grace and me on roller blades. You don't have eyes in the back of your head. Now stop being so sensitive."

He turned his head to glare at her. "Sensitive? You think I'm sensitive because I don't like being injured and not be able to do my job?"

"No, I think you're being sensitive because you are embarrassed that a seven year old kid ran you over with a bicycle." Catherine's patience only went so far.

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yeah." The pout was back. "I'm just mad because the doctor said desk duty for two weeks and then you and Danny said you would make sure I followed orders. I mean, I'm not a kid and I can make my own decisions."

He followed the statement up with crossing both arms across his chest, the lower lip in pout mode.

Cath hid her smile. "I see. Well, you have torn ligaments in your knee from the high velocity blunt force of the bike's wheel. When the doctor said you needed to stay off of it for two weeks, you complained. When he said the other alternative was to be admitted and have surgery in the next day or so, you complained. You complained when he put the brace on. And you loudly complained when he showed you the crutches. Steve, the choice is either stay off the leg or have surgery… which will sideline you for more than a couple of weeks. Bottom line, suck it up, Sailor."

"You think I'm a baby."

She couldn't help it. Catherine laughed. "Oh, my goodness, I do not think you're a baby. Come on, you're hurt, you're in pain and you won't take any medication. I don't think you're a baby… just stubborn. And you know what?" she added, scooting closer and circling her arm around his chest.

"What?"

"I think we need to sleep. Are you sure you don't want one of the pills we got?"

"Don't need it."

"Right." She glanced down at his leg which was propped on pillows beneath his knee and ankle. "Do the pillows feel OK? Not too high?"

"They're fine."

"OK, good." Catherine reached over and turned off the light and then laid her head on Steve's shoulder, kissing his cheek. "Good night. I'm right here if you need anything, so don't hesitate to wake me if I go to sleep."

Steve sighed and wiggled until his arm was beneath her head. "I'm good. Just go to sleep and maybe this will be better in the morning."

"Positive thinking; I like that." She raised up and they kissed and she situated the sheet across his waist and chest, leaving his leg out. She kept her hand on his stomach and settled back down.

And she waited. She could feel the tension in his body and knew he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon. She also knew he was hurting by the way he would grip the pillow at random intervals. And she stood it for as long as she could.

"Steve, you need a pain pill."

"No, I'm fine. Was almost asleep."

"Liar. Would you please take one?"

"Cath, come on, you know they make my head feel all mushy. I've got to meet with the governor tomorrow."

"The meeting isn't until 1300. You'll be fine by then."

"No, can't take the chance."

"That's over twelve hours from now. I think a pill will have worn off."

"Don't need it, but thanks."

Catherine sighed but shut up and laid still. After another hour, she could take no more. She sat up and stared at him in the moonlight coming in from the window.

"OK, we both know this isn't working."

"Huh?" Steve grunted.

"Don't pretend to be asleep. I can tell you're wide awake."

Steve sighed. "What gave it away?"

"Oh, maybe the way you have your pillow in a death grip. Or the fact that I can see the ridge in your jaw line because your teeth are clenched so tightly. Will you _**please**_ take a pain pill? Look, here's the water and here's the pills."

"Don't be mad."

"Oh, Steve… I am not mad. I just want you to feel better and this isn't the way. Come on. Please?"

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 0230. Plenty of time for a couple of pills before your meeting tomorrow."

"I'll try one… just one."

"Thank goodness," she whispered beneath her breath.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'that's good to know'," she said, reaching for the pill bottle. "Hopefully this will kick the pain pretty quickly."

Steve raised up on one elbow and took the pill from her fingers before taking the water bottle and swallowing it down. "There, you happy?"

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Ecstatic," she replied, wrapping her arms around him, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She leaned down, their foreheads touching. "I just want you to feel better."

"I know. I don't mean to be a grump."

She gave him little nibbling kisses. "I know you hate this and I understand. But when you are hurt, I can't relax until you feel better."

"OK, now come back to bed."

"Be right there. I'm going to the bathroom. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope."

She was gone maybe three minutes. At the most. But when she returned, he was sprawled on the bed, his body already relaxed. She smiled and carefully got in beside him.

"Cath?"

"Who were you expecting?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"Jus' you. C'mere." He turned his head to kiss her, hitting her in the nose. "Oops, sorry. That stuff works kinda fast. But my leg don't hurt no more."

She smiled at the slur in his voice. "That's really good to hear. Now, why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Wanna play around?"

She laughed. "Not right now."

"You sure?"

She had to smile at his whine. "Positive. We both need to sleep."

"M'kay. Maybe later." His eyes were already closed and he burrowed his face next to her shoulder.

She listened until his breathing evened out, then kissed his forehead. "Later, Commander."


	4. SEALs Are Human, Too

**Pillow Talk - Chapter 4**

_**A/N: I have to say I have been amazed at the response we have received from these little tales. I am so glad you are enjoying them because they are fun to write. And while I will admit they are a bit on the "fluffy" side, I will repeat to the reader who said we should be "Fluff-2-go" ...you know who you are… :-) that I will refuse that title! But thank you to everyone who is reading. I hope you continue to enjoy. **_

_**Cokie**_

_**Let them think we've gone soft, they will learn soon enough how very wrong they are. :-)**_

_**I am, like Cokie, overwhelmed and a bit surprised by the response to these, well, let's call them what they are, fluffy little things. Thank you all for reading... and remember... this fluffy stuff... don't get used to it. **_

_**Sam**_

* * *

**SEALs are Human, Too**

_**By Cokie & Sam**_

Steve quietly entered the bedroom and turned off the lamp before sliding into bed and spooning behind Catherine, careful not to wake her.

She sighed and reached for his hand, locking their fingers and pulling him closer. "I'm not asleep."

"Do you need anything?" he asked quietly, brushing his lips across her shoulder blade.

"A new head would be nice," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "This one hurts."

"I happen to like the one you have a lot. And I would hate to get rid of it."

"Yeah, well, you're not the one *in* it right now."

"Does it hurt much?" Steve asked, then leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Not as long as I don't move," Cath admitted. "My pride is hurt."

"You know what you told me once?" Steve asked. "That pride heals. And, as much as I hate to admit it, it is true."

"Yeah, sounded good when I told you that. I mean, how embarrassing is it to fall off a porch during a take down."

"You didn't exactly fall," he told her. "You were pushed by a 300 pound gorilla. And then you hit your head on concrete." He closed his eyes at the picture that was stamped on his brain and added in a lower voice, "Not to mention, you scared me half to death."

Catherine rolled over to her back and he moved with her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I need to apologize to Kono, and probably Danny too. I think I yelled at them at some point. Memory's a bit hazy," Steve sheepishly told her.

"How come?" Cath asked and turned her head to look at her friend.

"I was barking orders left and right. I think they were a bit shocked to see me like that, but I couldn't help it," Steve tried to explain how he had switched to SEAL-mode.

_Steve watched in terrifying horror as the huge Samoan, who Steve had been unable to stop when he stormed through the kitchen and out the back door, threw his weight into Catherine. The two were no match; Cath went flying like a rag doll and crashed through the porch's railing. The old weathered wood gave way and Catherine hit the concrete head first with a sickening sound._

_Steve felt like his heart had stopped watching her going down. He was on his knees after the 300 pound man had gone through him like one of the big line backers he had to face as a young quarterback. His ribs ached from the impact and sweat broke out when he drew in a ragged breath. But maybe that was because his girlfriend lay deadly still on the hot concrete just a few feet from him._

_But it only took a second to quell the rising panic; his training took over without any conscious thought on his part. Steve was back on his feet in a second flat and tackled their suspect with brutal force from behind. Steve didn't care that he smashed the Samoan's face into the ground or that he could hear his howl of pain when his nose broke. Steve pressed his knee into his suspect's back and cuffed his hands behind his back. He made sure that he couldn't get back to his feet and then turned back to Catherine._

_For a fraction of a second he hesitated, but then he was kneeling next to her. In his peripheral vision he saw Kono coming out the back door and heard Danny calling the all clear from further in the house._

_He pressed his bare index finger on Catherine's neck and prayed he would find a strong pulse. Steve breathed a sigh of relief when he found a pulse; not as strong as he had hoped, but the beat was good enough for now._

"_Kono! Call an ambulance," he told their youngest team member with what he later realized was his 'barking-orders-voice'. Something he had never used since he was with Five-0, and seldom before that. But now he obviously didn't care about anything else other than to get Cath help as soon as possible._

"_Danny!" He yelled for his friend to get out here._

_Steve gently probed Catherine's head for any bleeding wounds or palpable dents. He was happy to feel neither._

"_Steve. Jeez, is Cath okay?" Danny asked when he came out the house._

"_Danny, secure the perimeter. Make sure HPD takes the suspects to HQ, and keep those press people away," Steve told his partner without even looking up, he knew Danny would make sure the aftermath of the operation would go smoothly. Steve was angry that the press was already on the scene. _

_Steve looked up when he felt his shoulder being touched by Kono. "Steve, EMS will be here in about two minutes."_

"_Thank you," Steve said and turned back to Cath who had not made any sound or movement._

_He again checked her pulse and breathing, but so far it looked all good. Her breathing was even and her pulse was getting a little stronger._

"_She will be okay," he heard Kono say and only nodded without taking his eyes of his girlfriend._

_It worried him that she hadn't even twitched yet. He was concerned about a neck injury; that was why he was watching her like hawk. Any uncontrolled movement could have devastating consequences until they could put a c-collar on. The two minutes until the paramedics arrived seemed like an eternity, but finally they were there and Steve moved out of the way, but didn't take his eyes of Catherine._

_He was watching their every move and listened to the vitals they took. As far as he knew from his training they all looked good. But that didn't change the fact that the woman he loved was still unconscious at his feet. _

_Steve looked around and saw that Danny had the situation completely under control and that gave him the opportunity to stay with Catherine. He needed to thank Danny later for again having his back. Steve winked at his partner, indicating that he'd go with the ambulance. Steve smiled his thanks when Danny gave him the go ahead._

_The ride in the ambulance was short and uneventful. They reached Tripler in just a few minutes. Catherine was wheeled into one of the trauma bays and Steve was left standing outside, holding Catherine's tac vest, gun and badge. He had taken it off while in the ambulance. He suddenly felt a little lost, but that changed when a young corporal approached him._

"_Commander? Can you come with me please and fill out a few forms?"_

"_Can't that wait?" Steve asked and looked at the door Catherine had disappeared through._

"_They are going to take good care of your team member, I promise. Sir, I need those forms filled out," the corporal insisted._

"_Okay," Steve finally agreed. It might give him something to occupy his mind. Maybe it would help in erasing the picture of Catherine's head smashing into the concrete that seemed to be on an endless loop burning into his brain._

_Steve sat in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and filled out what he thought were at least twenty different forms with all the same questions on them. It took him more than forty-five minutes to complete it all. When he was finally done and stood up, he grimaced when pain shot into his side. He ignored the twinge and walked over to the front desk._

_He felt a little dizzy and his side hurt a bit. Steve knew the afternoon's events were catching up with him. He hadn't slept much in the last two days, just like everyone else on his team. And he had been tackled into the ground by 300 pounds of pure muscle. Steve took a deep breath, which didn't hurt much, so he was pretty sure he would just be facing a few bruises._

"_Do you have any news on Catherine Rollins?" He asked the corporal who was going over the forms he had handed over._

"_No, but the doctor will be with you in a few minutes. They are just done with a scan," she informed him._

"_Thank you," Steve said and turned when the door to the trauma bay opened._

"_Commander McGarrett?"_

_Steve practically jogged over to the Colonel who just stuck his head out the door. "Yes, Sir. How is Lieutenant Rollins?"_

"_You can come and see for yourself. She was very lucky," Colonel Wilkes told Steve and led him to the cubicle Cath was in. "She has a minor concussion, no bleeding, no swelling. We're just waiting for her to fully wake up. If someone stays with her she can leave. But she should take it easy for the next two days."_

_Steve couldn't say anything, he just looked at his girlfriend, who was resting on the bed in the trauma bay and didn't really look worse to wear. "She's okay?" He finally whispered._

"_Yeah, she will be fine," the colonel told him with a smile._

_Steve tried to smile back, but his vision began to gray around the edges and he suddenly felt really dizzy and a little sick. He looked down at his hands and saw they were shaking. He felt a strong grip on his arm and realized he may have swayed to the side, but that was the last he felt before he simply crashed to the floor._

_When he opened his eyes he lay on a gurney with his feet elevated, an IV in his hand and a nurse next to him. _

"_Oh, hey, you're awake again. I'll go get the doctor."_

"_What happened?" Steve asked and looked groggily around the small room._

"_You went into shock. Don't worry, you're fine," the nurse assured him and left. _

_A couple of minutes later Colonel Wilkes came in, "Commander that was quicker than I thought. Nice to see you awake again. How do you feel?"_

"_Ah, not too bad. What just happened?" Steve asked again._

"_Well, you fainted. Don't look so shocked, happens to the best of us. The adrenaline dump, I would guess lack of sleep, dehydration and severely bruised ribs would have done the trick. But the shock of seeing your partner getting injured like that did the rest," Wilkes gave Steve the lowdown of what had happened._

"_I… fainted?" Steve asked disbelieving._

"_Passed out? Blacked out? Do either of those sound better?" The Colonel asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "When the saline is through you are free to go. IF you feel up to it. Your ribs are bruised but nothing's broken. You were both very lucky."_

"_Is Catherine awake yet?"_

"_No, but she will be shortly." He glanced at the bag of fluids hanging above the bed. "A few more minutes and we'll take out your IV; if you feel like it then you can go and sit with her."_

"_Thank you, Sir."_

"_You're welcome."_

Cath raised her head and looked at him. "You were injured? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing, really. Just some bruises."

"You passed out!"

"Not from injuries," Steve argued. It was still a sore point that he had fainted. He was a SEAL. SEALs don't faint. Damn it.

"You're human," Cath softly said, knowing exactly what he was just thinking. She laid her head on his chest. "But you can stop worrying now. I'm fine."

"You will be, but I'm still not letting you go to work tomorrow."

"Steve—"

"I'm not budging so you can save your breath. The doc said 48 hours of rest and I'm going to make sure you get it."

"Stop talking. My pillow doesn't talk."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" He was suddenly worried the doc had been wrong and her brain did take a hit.

Catherine giggled. "I heard that in a movie once. '**The Back Up Plan**_**'**_. It was cute… in fact, since you won't let me do anything tomorrow I might see if it is on Netflix."

"What is it? Sounds like a car accident."

"No, silly. It's a chic-flick. In fact, you kind of remind me of Stan in the movie."

"Oh, _**please**_. I would never be caught dead in a chic-flick. Trust me."

"You might like it… he marries J Lo in it."

"Well, watching J Lo might be tolerable… even for a chic-flick. OW! What'd you do that for?" he asked when she slapped his side.

"Just because. And just for that, I might make you watch it with me."

"Because I remind you of the moron in the movie?"

"No, because if I'm going to be bored tomorrow, you can, too."

"Hate to break it to you, but I need to work," Steve tried to get out of watching a movie that was probably just as stupid as the rom-com they had seen in the theater. That was not gonna happen again.

"I don't think so. May I remind you that you fainted in the hospital, and therefore have to stay home as well?"

"The doc never said anything of me not being able to work," Steve reminded her as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Stop that," Cath wiggled a little lower away from his mouth. "Don't start anything we can't finish," she told him with a smile in her voice. "You know, I think fainting and rom-coms are a good fit. Maybe I should ask Danny what he thinks of that concept."

"You wouldn't," Steve cried out.

"Wanna bet?"

"That is extortion. I could book you for that," Steve told her.

"Uh, would that involve handcuffs?" Cath asked and playfully let her hand travel below his sleep shorts' waistband.

"Didn't you just say not to start... uh, you really wanna do... Cath," Steve whined when she let her hand wander upwards again.

"Let's sleep, and in the morning you can book me all you want, Commander."

"That's the best deal I've heard all day."

H50 - H50 - H50


	5. Nothin' Says Lovin' Like Camo and MREs

_**Pillow Talk **_

"_**Nothin' Says Lovin' Like Camo and MREs"**_

_**By Cokie**_

_**Author's Note: Rumor has it that Sam and I are off plotting terrible things for Steve. Just to show that the "fluffy gene" is still in place, we are offering you the following for your reading pleasure. But... just for the record, be on the lookout for "Stairway to Heaven", coming soon to a fanfic box near you! Cokie**_

_**Oh yeah, that 'rumor' put a huge smile on my face. Cokie's right, you should enjoy the fluffiness as long as it lasts. ;-) Sam**_

_**~~~H50~~~**_

Steve dragged himself home at 0134 after a full work day that had begun the previous morning at 0445.

At that time, his sleep had been interrupted when he had received a phone call from the governor's office. The daughter of one of the governor's aides didn't come home from a party that was held at a friend's house. The aide and her husband had gone to the address of the party and learned that their daughter and two college guys had left before midnight. Unfortunately the boys had not been invited and no one there even knew who they were.

That is, the ones who were still conscious didn't know who they were. Five-0 hauled everyone in… in a paddy wagon no less, along with the older brother in the house who happened to be the "chaperone" and the "adult".

They had spent the day talking to hung over teens after calling all the parents that morning. The parents whose house had been used were on the big island and made a hasty return home after spending five minutes on the phone with Chin.

Five-0 had spent the day tracking down leads, in a day-long deluge of rain, but thankfully the girl had been found in a soggy tent on the beach, still with the two boys she left with. Unfortunately she had been drugged and tests at the hospital had showed she had had intercourse in the last few hours. So the case was being treated as a kidnapping and rape and both men were spending the night in separate holding cells.

Maybe by tomorrow when they reached the blue room, they would be ready to talk. Steve was certain he would make them.

Steve was normally a very neat, well organized person. That trait had been ingrained in him from living with his dad for sixteen years, but the Navy certainly ensured he remain that way. But tonight, he was soggy, his clothes were still damp and he was here by himself; Catherine was on reserve duty and wouldn't return until sometime late tomorrow. His boots came off at the top of the stairs. His mud-caked shirt was tossed inside the bedroom door and his cargoes were dropped at the end of the bed. His boxers and tee shirt felt relatively dry, so Steve pulled back the covers and crawled inside all in one fast move.

His last conscious thought was that he needed sleep tonight… Catherine would be home tomorrow and he hoped the evening would be filled with something other than sleep.

And sometimes a guy just needed to refuel…

_**~~~H50~~~**_

He was aware that his phone pinged around 0430.

_Not again._

Steve reached out his hand to try to find the phone on the night stand, but had no luck.

_Gotta be here somewhere._

He then vaguely remembered dropping his pants on the floor, so he flipped in the bed and reached for the pants at the end of it. Feeling for the phone in the darkness, he finally found it and used his thumb to activate the screen. Steve opened one eye and read the text, smiled in his half-wakeful state and remained where he was, on his stomach at the opposite end of the bed. He closed his eyes and was back asleep before the screen on the phone deactivated.

The message was short and sweet. _On my way home, don't shoot me._

**_~~~H50~~~_**

Catherine opened the front door hesitantly. She had sent a text message to Steve telling him she was on her way but didn't receive a reply and didn't want her boyfriend rounding the corner upstairs with a weapon in his hand.

Once had been enough and she had learned _**that **_lesson quickly.

But all was quiet in the house, so she left her duffel in the living room and made her way upstairs. She found his boots in the hallway and smiled.

_Rough night, Commander?_

The bedroom door was partially open and she could see his shadow in the dim light of early morning. Smiling, she went to the bathroom, picking up his damp shirt on the way, before moving closer to the bed.

Steve was sleeping at the bottom end of the bed, his head on one bent arm; the other arm hanging off the bed, still holding the cell phone. He was still wearing his shorts and tee shirt from the day before. At least she presumed so because there was a mud-colored stain on the back of the shirt.

Catherine was tired and truly wished to climb into bed with him without waking him. Unfortunately, he pretty much spread-eagled all over the bed and she really didn't appreciate that foot in its dirty sock on her pillow. Hating to do so, she decided he needed to move.

"Hey," Cath whispered in his ear. "Wake up, Steve."

"Hmm, you home?"

"Yeah," she replied, taking the phone from his fingers. "Want to move up where you belong?"

"Nah, 'm good. C'mere."

His hand tried to blindly reach for her.

"No! Down boy. Come on, Steve, I'm beat and have no place to sleep. Move."

"Oh."

He began twisting on the bed and pulled away the covers to climb back in, holding them for her as well. "Now, c'mere." He opened his eyes and saw her remove her shirt. He blinked, seeing her in her black tee shirt and camo pants that she was just unzipping.

"You're wearing cammies?" he asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Not for long," she replied, dropping them. "I'm exhausted, apparently you are, too, and I want to get some sleep. Thankfully this is Saturday. Maybe your phone won't ring at the butt-crack of dawn."

Steve squinted at the window. "I think this _**is**_ the butt-crack of dawn."

Catherine climbed into the bed and snuggled in close. "Then pray that phone is silent."

Steve offered his arm and she cozied up to his shoulder. "Did you take a shower?"

"Eh… was waiting for you."

"Gee, thanks," she replied around a huge yawn. "Bad case?"

"A way long day. And not much sleep. You know the best thing about you being on reserve duty?" He couldn't contain his own big yawn.

"No," she said and yawned again.

"Coming home in your camo. That's nice."

"I brought you a present," she said. "Will show you tomorrow."

"What?"

"Steve, let's sleep."

"What'd you bring me?"

"I picked up a couple of beef stew MREs. So if you want to have play time tomorrow, I suggest we get some sleep."

"Camo and MREs? Sweet. You're my kind of woman, Rollins."

"Damn straight I am. Now will you shut up?"

"Aye, aye, Lieutenant. Just be prepared to report for kitchen duty tomorrow."

They went to sleep with matching smiles on their faces.

_**~~~H50~~~**_


	6. Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:** A couple of years ago I did some research into Hawaiian myths and legends, thinking that someday I might do a Hawaiian ghost story. Well, that hasn't happened yet, but I thought this superstition (or is it?) was interesting.

And I immediately thought about Danny and his disbelief of all of what he calls "mumbo jumbo". I hope you enjoy. Cokie

* * *

_**Pillow Talk**_

"_**Good Vibrations"**_

_**By Cokie**_

"I'm doing it again."

"Mmm…" Steve was too busy canoodling on Catherine's neck to stop and talk. His lips traveled from the crook of her shoulder up behind her earlobe, which, in actuality, was driving her crazy.

But she was still distracted.

Catherine arched her shoulders, essentially pushing him away. "It is really distracting, Steve."

Steve raised his head and looked at her. "What?" He leaned in again and grinned. "I thought…" What he thought was garbled when he zoned in on her lips.

"I'm 'v'a'rin…STOP!"

She pushed.

And he opened his eyes to stare at her. "What the hell's wrong?"

She began feeling beneath the covers. "If you would let me say something… I'm vibrating."

"Oh." He grinned.

"The phone, you dummy. Why the heck do we have to sleep with it?"

"Oh, that." Steve's excitement from a moment before turned into a pout. He did a dive beneath the sheet. "I'll get it."

She sucked in her breath. "_**That**_ wasn't the phone," she managed to squeak while he was groping beneath the covers.

"Damn," he said, glancing at the phone log while throwing the sheet off his head. "It was Danny. What the hell does he want at zero thirty hours?"

"Maybe you got a case and we didn't hear the phone. But just now was the first time I felt the vibrations. You'd better call him," she said in a resigned tone.

"Might as well," Steve grumbled. "Not doing anything else." He hit redial for his partner, holding the phone in one hand and snaking his other arm under Catherine to draw her closer to him.

"Steve, sorry to call so late. Are you still up?"

Cutting a glance toward Cath, Steve mumbled, "Not anymore." The comment earned him a slap on his stomach but Catherine couldn't control her laughter, which caused him to laugh, too. "What's wrong, Danno?"

"Sorry, Steve but I need some help. The car died and I need a lift."

"Now?"

"Well, yeah. I went to the grocery and spent a fortune and I don't know what's wrong but this brand new Camaro just up and died. The battery's getting a charge, but it just won't start. I've got a lot of frozen food that needs to get in the freezer."

"OK, where are you?"

"On the Pali, about –"

"Wait. You're on the Pali?"

"Yeah, I'm just—"

Steve groaned. "Please tell me you didn't buy any pork?"

"Excuse me? I'm stuck on the side of the road and you want me to read my grocery list?"

"No, seriously Danny, did you buy any pork?"

"Yeah… a ham steak? Why the hell does that matter?"

"Aw, geez, I'll be there in a few. But I'm warning you, that ham isn't going in my truck. It stays behind."

"Steven, what the hell do you have against my ham?"

"It's not _**me**_, Danny, it's Pele. If you drive the Pali at night with pork in the car, she'll stop your car every time. I've seen it before—"

"Hold on… you actually _**believe**_ that bunch of nonsense? Steve, I thought you were beyond all that superstitious mumbo-jumbo."

"Don't make fun, Danno. Now first thing we have to do is throw away the ham and then see if the car works. My guess is that it will start right up."

"I will not throw away my ham."

"Are you prepared to sit by the side of the road until daylight?"

"Well, no, why would I-?"

"I'm telling you, either the ham goes or you sit because that ham isn't getting in my truck."

"Oh, now, that's just ridiculous. Let me talk to Catherine. Maybe she will be sane and reasonable about this. Of all the crazy, asinine ideas…"

"Cath, would you pick up Danny _**and**_ his ham on the Pali tonight?"

"Hell, no."

"Did you hear that, Danno? See, I told you!"

"You people are certifiable. An old, dead god can't dislike my brand new ham. I'm calling Chin!"

"So, you don't want a ride?"

"No, I don't. My ham and I will wait for Chin Ho."

"OK, I'm guessing you'll see him around six. You know, after daylight. Because he won't give your ham a ride either!"

"Good bye, Steven." The phone suddenly shut off.

Steve chuckled and set his phone back on the bed and reached for his pants. "There is no reasoning with some people."

"You don't really believe Pele doesn't like ham, do you?" Catherine asked.

"Not really, but I've seen too much that can't be explained. The ham stays behind. I don't want to have trouble with the truck while it's still under warranty."

"You're going to pick him up?"

"Yeah, of course. He's my partner. I'll call Chin on the way and tell him not to bother."

Catherine climbed out of bed. "I'm coming with… listening to his rant might be worth losing an hour's sleep."

"OK, but when we get back, we're gonna finish that vibration thing."

"That's a deal, Commander. No superstitions there!"

~~~H50~~~

**_An hour later…_**

"He's still pretty pissed." Catherine came into the house in front of Steve, then waited while he reset the alarm.

"Yeah, well, he'll get over it. Throwing away the damn ham was cheaper than getting the car towed."

"Agreed, but when you threw it down the hill I thought he was going to jump after it."

"Well, we could have said that the mo'o wahine led him away. That has happened on the Pali, too."

"I didn't know you were so superstitious," Catherine said, climbing the stairs to head back to bed.

"I don't consider it superstitious," Steve said, following behind her. "I was raised to be respectful of certain myths. We got that from my grandmother. She was very 'into' honoring the island that became her home."

"My family calls that 'old wives' tales'," Cath said. "Speaking of," she turned around and grinned at him. "Have you ever heard the one about 'you'd better finish what you start'?"

Steve grinned back and pulled off his tee shirt. "Oh yeah?" He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her backward on the bed, landing next to her. "I understand you like good vibrations."

~~~H50~~~

* * *

_The Nu'uanu Pali Pass has been filled with superstition from ancient times. After the Pali Highway was built, those superstitions continue, one of which is that the goddess Pele won't allow any pork to travel the highway, especially at night. Cars have been known to stop and/or die along the roadway if they are carrying pork._

_In reading this superstition, I immediately thought of Danny._

_If you are interested in learning more information about the superstition, please head over to **Mostly Five-0** for more of the story!_

mostlyfive0 dot wordpress dot com


	7. The Elephant in the Room

_**Pillow Talk**_

_**The Elephant in the Room **_

_**By Cokie**_

_**Author's Note: I feel like I'm in withdrawal at not having posted anything for a couple of weeks. This is short and silly, but I hope you enjoy! Cokie**_

_**~~~H50~~~**_

Steve was glad it was Friday and this week was over. He and Danny had just gotten back from a trip to the Big Island where they had testified in a drug trafficking case. Thankfully the two perps had been convicted and sentenced for their crimes. The two officers had had a late meal before their flight home and now all Steve wanted was to say hello to Catherine and get out of his suit.

Maybe not in that order.

He had texted when they reached the airstrip on Oahu and told her he would be home soon. She had answered, saying she was in bed, reading, and not worry about trying not to wake her up. She also said she had something to talk to him about.

_Crap. He hated lead-ins like that._

He had casually mentioned to Danny that Cath had wanted to talk and his partner just shook his head, immediately asking what Steve had done. This time.

He swore that he hadn't done anything, but Danny had that look. The one that said 'you're in deep shit and don't even know it.' When Steve got out of the Camaro at his house, Danny came around the car to drive home.

He slapped Steve on the back as he passed and said, "Good luck, Buddy."

"Danny, stop. I swear everything's fine."

"So you say. All you can do is hope for the best. Call me if you need anything… like bandages, an ice pack… a night on my couch…"

"Shut up, Danno and get outta here," Steve told his friend with a forced chuckle. He hoped none of the mentioned options would be needed tonight.

Steve locked the door and set the alarm before heading upstairs, taking off his jacket as he took the steps. From the doorway, he glanced at Catherine, looking all cozy in bed with who-knew-how-many pillows stuffed behind her.

"Hey, Handsome," she greeted him with a grin, setting aside her book.

"Hey, yourself," he said. "I missed you." Steve hung up his jacket and then began unbuttoning his dark blue shirt.

"So, today was a success?" Cath asked.

"Yeah, really good. It was worth every hassle we went through to get those two behind bars," Steve told her thinking about all the trouble they had to go through to make the charges stick.

"That's good. Are you hungry?" she asked.

Steve shook his head and removed the shirt, tossing it into the hamper in the closet. "I had dinner with Danny." He headed to the bathroom, asking, "What'd you want to talk about?" over his shoulder.

"It will wait until you're back in here," she called to him over the sound of running water.

_Shit._

Steve wracked his brain trying to think of something he had done to upset her, but was coming up empty. They had an easy relationship and had had very few real fights during their times together. But he was thinking that possibly tonight might change that, because he was getting a very strange vibe from Catherine.

After postponing the inevitable as long as he could with an extra-long brushing of his teeth, Steve walked back into the bedroom and stripped out of his dress trousers, taking care to hang them in the closet. He grabbed a pair of sleep pants and moved toward the bed, sliding in and leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Sorry, I should have done that as soon as I got in," he said, smiling at her. He stopped short of batting his eyelashes, thinking that might be a trick for later.

Or never.

But many years ago, he had overheard his mother tell a friend of hers that all Steve had to do was bat those long eyelashes and her heart melted.

It was a last ditch weapon and one that was rarely used. At least consciously. And he prayed to God he didn't have to use it tonight.

Catherine tossed a couple of pillows on the floor and got comfortable next to him, her head lying in the crook of his arm.

"How was your day?" he began.

"Good. We finished up most of the paperwork from this week and we all went to Kamekona's for lunch. Tonight I went through a few of the boxes I brought with me from my house; got rid of some things and then stored the others."

"That's good," he mumbled, kissing her temple. "Remember, I told you to take all the room you need. We can rearrange anything to fit your things in. I want you to feel at home and happy here. "

"Yeah, I know," she told him, pulling away just a bit. "And speaking of, that leads me to the question

I have for you."

_Here it comes._

"OK, shoot," he said, hoping to sound very nonchalant when he was anything but.

"Well, this isn't so easy to ask," she began and scooted up in bed. "I know we've been together off and on for several years, right?"

_Well, duh, yeah._

"Uh, sure. Lots of good years."

"And I know that when we were in an off-phase, you saw other women, and I dated-"

"Cath, what's this about? I thought we said that the past was the past. I know you've dated some guys but I don't want to know any details."

"Yeah, right," she agreed, but he noticed she was having trouble looking at him.

"Cath, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I mean, we've had some really good sex, right?"

"Hell, yeah. I mean," he stopped talking, trying to think where this possibly could be headed… "yes, of course. It was good for you, too, right?" Steve asked, suddenly worried that she wasn't satisfied with their sex life.

"Absolutely." She did glance at him and gave him a beautiful smile before looking back down to the sheet that she was picking apart. "Only," she finished in a quieter tone, "I never knew that you liked um… kinky sex."

"Excuse me?" he squeaked. "Who told you that?"

"Well, no one, actually. I just sort of figured it out after I saw the picture." Cath put both hands on her face and finally admitted, "Really, I wasn't snooping, but today when I was making room in the top of the closet for some stuff, I came across some pictures. I didn't know that box was off limits, Steve, I swear I didn't."

Steve turned on his side and stared at her. "Tell me what the heck you're talking about. I don't have any pictures—"

"Um, yeah, you do," she interrupted him and reached over to the nightstand. "And I have the proof right here. I mean, really Steve, I don't think I've ever seen a more amorous pose." She picked up a picture and turned it over, taking another look at it before he snatched it from her hand.

He stared at it and then a wide grin appeared on his face. "That's Bombay!"

"Your girlfriend was named 'Bombay'?" Cath asked, snuggling up closer to him and laughing. "I thought I was going to bust something this afternoon when I found this. I was laughing so hard and couldn't wait to ask you about it."

"You scared the piss out of me," Steve admitted with a sigh of relief. "I thought you were mad at something I had done."

"Not mad, just really concerned about your sex life," she replied, still chuckling. "Now, tell me about you and Bombay."

Steve continued to look at the photo. "Wow, that was such a long time ago."

"And you look so cute in your white sailor suit and cocky little hat!" Steve was facing the camera with a look of surprise on his face. A baby elephant was standing to his right, its trunk wrapped around Steve's shoulders, the end of it on Steve's left ear. "So, tell me the story."

"It was me, Freddy and a couple others on our first trip out. We had been cooped up for what seemed like forever on board and were given 48 hours shore leave when we docked in Thailand. We couldn't wait to grab some beer and found a little hole in the wall along a main 'street', grabbed a table and started drinking and watching the crowd. The city was filthy and there were vendors all along both sides of the dirt street, if you could even call it a street.

"Did the elephant ask you for a dance or did you see her first?" Cath asked with a giggle.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. I love this picture!"

"This old man was working his way down the street with this little elephant, offering to take a Polaroid picture with her for what he considered a "nominal fee". Every time someone would have their picture taken, he would give her a banana, I guess to try and keep her calm. Anyway, remember we had probably been drinking beer non-stop for at least an hour. A couple people around us had their pictures taken and poor Bombay… we had already named it… was still hungry. So we decided to feed her."

His grin widened as he thought back to that night and Catherine loved seeing the memory play out on his face.

"There was an old woman a few storefronts down selling fried bananas and we went and bought her entire stalk of bananas, but wouldn't let her fry them. Freddy and I walked along behind the elephant man and kept slipping bananas to Bombay. When he would turn around, we would try to blend in with all the other nightlife so he wouldn't yell at us. But finally we were out of bananas and knew that Bombay wasn't hungry anymore after all that we fed her. We decided we needed more beer and turned to go back to the bar we had been in."

"That's nice that you fed a hungry animal," Cath told him. "But when did you get the picture taken?"

"This picture kept me out of the Thai pokey for the weekend!"

"Your first leave and you almost landed in jail?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't funny. We were walking down the street and all of a sudden someone started yelling and then police whistles started blowing and when we turned around, Bombay was running after us just as fast as her fat little feet could carry her through the crowd. The owner told the police we were trying to kidnap her…. OK, Cath, it isn't that funny," Steve scolded her when she again broke out into giggles.

"Hearing you tell it, it is," she replied.

"When they caught up with us, the police were going to arrest us, but we offered to pay for pictures with Bombay if the man would drop the charges. We each had to pay for ten pictures—"

"So there's more than this one?" she asked.

"No, that was the only one that turned out of me and Bombay," Steve told her. "The guy had a crappy old Polaroid camera with probably outdated film in it. Anyway, Bombay got a little fresh…"

Catherine held the picture up. "A little? She is smitten with you. I love it. And I need to frame it and set it out somewhere."

"No, I don't think that's necessary," Steve told her, mortified at the thought everyone coming to the house seeing that picture.

"Oh, but it is. What a conversation piece," she told him.

"_That's_ what I'm afraid of!"

"Just think how Danny would love to hear that story."

"Not gonna happen," Steve said while punching his pillow to get comfortable.

"And Grace. She needs to hear it." Catherine set the photo on the nightstand and scooted down next to him, wrapping her arm around his neck. She leaned in closer and gave him a kiss, whispering, "so, is this what you like?"

He jumped when she began playing with her finger in his earlobe. "Like this?" she asked with a grin.

"Cath, that's not funny." He removed her arm from around his neck and pulled her closer so that their faces were almost touching. "You know what's really funny?" he asked.

"There's more?"

He leaned in to whisper. "I'm not sure if Bombay was even a girl."

She immediately laughed. "And you think I'm not telling your team this story? Dream on, Commander."

_I found this story in __**Tales of the U.S. Navy**__ on the internet. While there were some "tall tales" on the site, I don't know the validity of this one. Therefore, I can neither confirm nor deny if this ever happened. Cokie_


	8. Aftershock

_**Pillow Talk**_

_**Aftershock, a tag scene for Hookman**_

_**By Cokie**_

He sat, sprawled, in a wooden chair at the edge of his yard, listening to the waves gently lapping against the shore. The night was dark; the clouds hanging heavy in the sky. The rain from earlier in the day had lightened to a fine mist, clinging to his skin and hair, but he was unaware of it. A tumbler with a finger or so of Makers Mark was setting on his leg, held loosely in his left hand; the bottle of Makers was within reach on the small table. Five empty Longboards were on the ground next to his bare foot. He still wore his clothes from the day, but his boots had been kicked off as soon as he came into the house.

His right elbow was on the chair arm, his bowed head propped up with his fist. In the background he heard the sound of a car door and knew he had company, but wasn't willing to seek them out.

Let them come to him. He was just… tired. If he was lucky, whoever it was might knock on the door, and not getting an answer, get back in the car and leave him alone. He wouldn't make for good company tonight, and when he was honest he just wanted to be alone. Too many thoughts… and demons… were taking up residence in his mind.

~~~H50~~~

Catherine climbed out of her car and slammed the door, anxious to get inside and out of her uniform. She had been out on maneuvers for a week and a half, but in a surprise move, they had docked about twelve hours earlier than expected. A fact which meant she was back on dry land on Friday night rather than Saturday morning.

And since she was at Steve's, it was a win all the way around.

The truck was there but the house was dark, so she tested the door handle. The front door was surprisingly unlocked and Cath entered and listened to the quietness of the house, not sensing Steve's presence. She set down her duffel bag by the stairs and walked through to the back of the house, finding the lanai door open. She could make out his figure sitting out near the water and warning bells began ringing in her head. Something was 'off' about his posture and she immediately jumped to the conclusion that he had been injured.

She walked across the yard toward the beach, clearing her throat along the way so not to startle him.

"Hey, Commander," she began.

Steve turned his head in her direction and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "Hey. You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow." She could clearly hear the question behind it.

"Well… surprise. We docked early." She slid one arm around his shoulders and leaned down for a kiss, which he half-heartedly reciprocated. Cath could smell the whiskey on his breath and saw the glass still held in his hand. She hesitated, but had to know. "Everything OK?" she asked, rubbing her hand across his back. _No visual injuries_. Although she had noticed that he hadn't made eye contact with her and those warning bells began pealing.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good."

She thought maybe he was trying to convince himself.

"You're getting wet," Cath told him with a smile.

"Huh?" He looked up and blinked, just then noticing the water droplets on his eyelashes. "Oh, yeah. I- uh, sorry. Didn't even notice." He brought the glass to his lips then looked at it like he didn't even know how it got there. After a sip, he made a face and tossed the rest of it aside.

Catherine moved to stand in front of him; she just had to know. "Steve, are you injured in any way?"

He looked up at her and gave a crooked smile. "No, I'm fine." He then shook his head, "Well, maybe not really fine, but I'm not hurt."

She glanced down at the empty bottles at his feet. "What time did Danny leave?"

Steve let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, reaching for her hand to tug her down. She gladly sat on his lap, her arm once again around his shoulders. "Danny has Grace tonight," he explained. "I guess I drank those alone."

"Want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

Steve looked out at the ocean, lost in thought once again. "I'm not even sure. In case you're wondering… the gov'er… the governor told me not to go to the office until Monday, so I'm officially off duty," Steve said and felt the alcohol take effect. "I wouldn't have drunk…drank that much otherwise." He tugged on a strand of hair that had come loose from her bun. "But, I'm not drunk."

"OK," she said with a smile at his slightly slurred speech. It was a very rare occurrence that her boyfriend drank this much. "I'm glad you have the weekend off. You work too hard," she chided. "You need some down time."

He actually got a good look at her and shrugged. "Look at you," he said. "Dressed all in cammie and we have a perfect night to dig a foxhole." He paused, and then added, "And I'm in no mood or shape… sorry, Cath."

"I have a suggestion," she began.

He tilted back his head and smacked it against the wooden chair. "Ow!" he exclaimed and then chuckled. "I hope your suggestion doesn't require any work on my part because I'm afraid I'm kinda buzzed."

She smiled. "It's no secret that you're buzzed right now," she agreed, leaning down to kiss him. "It's late. How about we go inside and get out of these clothes… because you, my friend, are wet, and once we're dry, you can tell me about your week."

He sighed once again before nodding in agreement. She bent down to gather up the empties for recycling while he reached for the Makers Mark bottle. Steve stood up and had to plant his feet firmly to keep from tilting to the side, a feat that didn't go unnoticed.

"Need any help?" she asked.

Steve grinned sheepishly and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe. Lead on, Designated Driver."

~~~H50~~~

Catherine stopped in the kitchen and put the bottles in the bin while Steve set the Makers on the counter. He waited for her, a vacant stare on his face.

"Hey, are you hungry?" she asked. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Huh?" He came out of his haze. "No, I'm good. But you go ahead and eat."

"I've eaten, too, so why don't we go upstairs? I'm ready to get out of these clothes." They climbed the stairs in silence and she noticed Steve kept a firm grip on the railing to keep his balance. Maybe he was a little more buzzed than he thought.

She got out of her uniform and kept an eye on him, her concern growing with each silent minute. He peeled out of his damp clothing in the bathroom but she noticed him take something from his pocket before doing so. His back was to her, but she could see that he was turning something over and over in his hand before closing it in his fist. He came into the bedroom after being done with his business and grabbed sleep shorts and sat down on the side of the bed. He set the object on the nightstand, but she couldn't see what it was. She decided he would share it with her when he was ready.

Catherine moved to stand in front of him when he didn't make a move to lie down in bed. "Hey," she whispered. "Will you talk to me? What's wrong?" She placed two fingers beneath his chin to tilt up his face, hoping he would look at her. "Whatever it is, you need to tell me about it," she told him. "Please."

Steve stared at her and nodded, reaching both arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, his head buried in her chest. Catherine's hand moved to the back of his head and she splayed her fingers through his hair, giving him the comfort he was seeking.

After a short while she gently pushed so that they both fell onto the bed. She rolled over Steve to her side of the bed before pulling up the sheet and cuddling next to him.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Cath turned out the light and maneuvered until they were cheek to cheek. Whatever it was haunting him… and she could read the signs, she hoped the darkness would help him open up.

"I'm not sure what you're sorry for," Cath begun, but was glad Steve was starting to talk.

"We had a cop killer this week," Steve said into the dark.

Catherine rose up and looked at his face in the shadows. "Not one… no one I know, is it?"

"No, we're all good," Steve assured her. "It started on Tuesday. I got to the scene and Danny told me it was a motorcycle cop named Keoki. And I knew it was Ben – he… he lived down the street from us when I was a kid and he and Dad were really close." Steve paused for a moment, clearly remembering his dad's friend. "Ben was shot while escorting a hearse to the cemetery. It was… it was pretty hard having to look into his face. After I got back, I kept meaning to look him up… but I never did." He added in a quieter tone, "Now I have to go to his funeral."

"Was he the target or was it a random shooting?" she asked.

"We didn't know at the time, but Chin soon found evidence on the hill where the killer took the shot. It was a brass casing with "Keoki" stamped on it."

"Wow. That sounds pretty personal," Cath replied.

"Yeah. I talked to one of Ben's friends about old cases and anyone who might have had a grudge against Ben, but Troy couldn't think of anyone. Troy said everyone liked him."

Steve grew silent and Catherine could feel the set of his jaw and the tension in his body. She rubbed her hand up his arm in a gesture she hoped would calm him. Finally he continued, "Troy Ookala was killed the next day. Victim number two."

"Oh, Steve," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It was all a set up. The killer had given a rifle to an unstable druggie and then called in a disturbance call. We shot the guy, but during the fire fight, Troy was shot and killed by the killer" Steve told her about the wild shoot-out with their suspect. "The next morning, Duke Lukela was found in an alley after responding to a call."

"Oh, not Duke," Cath said. "He's been so nice the few times I've met him."

"Yeah… Duke is a great guy. Thankfully he's alive. It was a pretty close call, but they think he'll pull through." Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, did you get the guy?"

"We caught a break and ended up in a car chase. He drove right into the harbor basin. When the car was pulled out, he was gone, but he left behind a prosthetic arm… still attached to the steering wheel."

Catherine raised her head and stared at him. "You have got to be kidding me."

Steve shook his head. "Not kidding. But then I knew who he was. I remembered him from an old case dad had told me about. Dad was one of the arresting officers. A bank heist had gone wrong and there was an explosion. Curt Stoner lost both hands when one of the shots hit a blasting cap that he was holding on to," Steve explained and shook his head at the image his mind made up of that scene. "He did his time, and while there, the State of Hawaii gave him state-of-the-art prosthetic hands. Still don't quite understand why… anyway, they said he was a model prisoner and he was released about three months ago."

"And apparently out for revenge," Cath commented.

"Yeah. There is a photo of Ben, Troy, Duke, my Dad and a couple of other cops receiving an honor for their part in stopping the robbery. We got protection for the other two guys and found out where Stoner lived," Steve told Cath what they had done to protect the lives of the men. "When we moved in for the take down, he wasn't there… but while we were in the apartment, I got a phone call. He was watching. Had me open a drawer… there was a picture of me with the words "You will pay for the sins of the father," written on it."

Catherine sat up in bed and turned to face Steve. "Wait! He came after _**you**_?"

"Tried to," Steve replied. "But don't worry, we got him."

"What did he do?"

"Fired through the window, but we got out of there and down to street level. He was on a roof on the other side of the street and I… diverted him away from everyone else and Kono took a shot."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Did he make a bullet with your name on it?" she asked.

Steve leaned over and reached for the bullet on the nightstand. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger before dropping it into her cupped palm.

Catherine stared at it for a few moments, not saying anything before closing her hand around it. "This makes it seem too real," she finally admitted. "Steve, he could have killed you today."

"But he didn't… we took care of him." He held out his hand and she dropped the piece of metal back into it. "It's evidence so I need to turn it in, but I just couldn't let go of it yet. He had a full magazine of them," Steve softly added.

"I can tell this case was way too personal," Cath said as he set the bullet back on the nightstand. She wrapped her arm around Steve's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad the governor gave you some time off."

"Cath?" Steve asked quietly.

She looked up to see his face bathed in moonlight. "Hey, what's wrong? Is there more you're not telling me?"

"I… Cath, I don't know. It's… I can't explain it, but have you ever seen something you know can't be real? I-uh-saw something… well, someone."

Catherine turned on her side and propped her head in her hand, her other hand resting on his stomach. "Steve, please tell me what's going on."

"It wasn't real. Just my mind playing tricks on me," he began.

"Well, tell me anyway. I want to know what's bothering you."

He blew out air, then hesitantly began. "After Stoner was dead, I was standing over his body and I had the bullet in my hand. Danny and the others had already headed back to the cars. I… um, saw a shadow, so I looked up."

Steve stopped talking so she prodded him once again, knowing this was important for him to get out. "Go on…"

"Ben Keoki was standing there, dressed in his uniform and motorcycle helmet. And he thanked me for getting Stoner. And when I looked to his right, Troy was next to him," Steve said in a quiet voice. "After that, I saw my dad. He was… wearing his uniform and he smiled and held out his hand. He said he was proud of me. Cath, I shook his hand. I mean, I could _**feel**_ his grip in mine, I swear it." Steve still felt in awe about the moment. Rationally he knew it wasn't real, but somehow it was.

"I know your dad has to be proud of you," Catherine said.

"Yeah, maybe," Steve replied, "but I… _**saw**_ him. Only I know that didn't happen. Danny called my name and I turned the other direction, and when I turned back around, they were gone. And even though I know they weren't really there, it was all so real. Cath… I'm worried. Do you think I'm losing it?"

"No, of course not," she hastily disagreed. "But what I do think is that this was a rough case and it was very personal to you. One of the victims was a good friend. When did this start? Tuesday, you said? Today is Friday… and knowing you, you haven't slept hardly at all, hell bent on catching this guy."

"I slept…"

"Yeah, I bet. What time did you get up this morning?"

"Uh… around oh-dark-thirty," he said around a yawn.

She grinned at him. "Uh-huh, I was right. How about yesterday?"

Steve thought in silence. "I'm not sure… but I woke up on the couch and it was still dark."

"You know what, after a good night's sleep, I'm sure things will look much better in the morning. Besides," she said with a grin, "we have the whole weekend. Maybe I can help make you feel better."

"You think?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Hey, down, Boy. Not tonight. You need rest. And I've been going for long hours this week, too," she added, leaning over to kissed him. "Steve…"

"Yeah," he sighed, pulling her closer.

Catherine gently placed her hand along the side of his face. "I'm proud of you, too. Don't ever forget that."

"Thanks," he finally answered. "I just wish things could have been different."

"How so?"

"I never realized until today just how much I miss my dad. Still miss him. After… when everything was over today, I came home and he was everywhere I looked in this house. I kept going over everything in my head. That's why I was on the beach with a bottle of Makers."

"To forget?" she asked quietly.

"No… just the opposite. To remember. And to toast Dad and his friends."

"That's very sweet," she said, watching him yawn again. She moved her hand from his face down to his chest and began rubbing circles on his bare skin. She could feel him relaxing into the bed and against her.

He didn't say anything else and she stole a glance, seeing his eyelashes flutter, then lie on his cheeks.

Catherine waited a moment longer, before whispering, "You are a good man, Steve McGarrett. One I am proud to know."


End file.
